Wedding of Black
by lalalerah
Summary: Set after New Moon. Bella visits Edward on his wedding day, only she's not the bride. She was changed by Laurent and is called by a different name, Princess of Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters or anything. I don't own anything! I'm poor!!! Moving on, review or else!!!!**

How did I get here? My life seriously sucked! I crossed my legs awkwardly and diverted my attention from the happy couple at the altar, Edward and Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Edward. Not Bella and Edward. Elizabeth and Edward. _Oh shut up already!!! _I yelled at my mind in my head. Thankfully Edward still couldn't read my mind even though I was a vampire. That's right, I am a vampire. Me, Bella Swan. Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. Granddaughter of- _Ok! I think they get it!!! _I sighed. I can see why Edward told me his kind are easily distracted.

"And do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Elizabeth Ann Richards, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse…" I tuned out the priest and the happy couple. Elizabeth looked like she would be crying, if she could cry. Stupid vampirism. I've learned that it's not all that it's cracked up to be. Not at all. The only cool things are the speed and strength. Those are cool.

"I do." Edwards smooth voice felt like a gunshot to my chest. Of course he did. I thought back to the day he left me. I labeled it a New Moon in my mind because it was a new moon that night. Also because it was the beginning of a new life for me, a new cycle. There were cheers as the couple kissed. Everyone but me stood up and waved and laughed and dry-cried and acted like life was perfect. _They_ walked back down the isle, beaming and arm in arm. His name hurt to much, and hers felt like a stab in the back. _So from now on I'll call them They. _I reassured myself. Edward's eyes swept the crowd and landed on me. His brow furrowed, he didn't expect me to come. Hell, I didn't expect to come! I swept my hair out from behind my ear and made a dark curtain between us. Like I did when I first met him in science.

"What am I doing here?" I muttered darkly to myself as soon as _They_ were far enough away.

"That's what I was about to ask." I jumped at Jaspers voice. I looked up to see the all to familiar figure of Jasper Cullen. Actually Jasper Whitlock, or Jasper Hale, I wonder if he's ever combined them to make only one last name? _Focus! _I commanded myself. Jasper sent me a weird look.

"I'm uh, still getting used to all the extra thoughts." I shrugged. It all felt surreal, I was talking to Jasper! I hadn't talked to him since my 18th birthday party. I cringed at the memory and Jasper felt my emotions.

"Look, Bella, I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened and…"

"Jasper." I chuckled. "I do not blame you for anything! It so wasn't your fault. Blood lust is way harder than anyone gives credit to. I know for sure now." I smiled warmly at him, at least he wasn't trying to make painful small talk.

"I know, I know, it would just… make me feel better if you excepted my apology." He grinned sheepishly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course. Besides, if there's anyone to blame it's probably Edward." I thought back to that last week before he left me, how empty and cold he was.

"Ahem." Edward cleared his throat and me and Jasper spun around quickly. _Figures. _The sarcastic part of my mind muttered. "It's nice to see you here Bella, I wasn't sure if you would come." He was icy politeness personified.

"Well, I wasn't sure either but yesterday I was like 'What the hell? It'll give me a good excuse to wear that one dress!' so I came." I tried to be nonchalant about it while Jasper was silently cracking up beside me. He probably could feel my emotions so he knew that whole thing was bull shit.

"Oh, that's nice. Jasper, since you can't keep your…unpleasant, thoughts to yourself, do you mind finding Alice?" Edward glowered at my new-found friend.

"See ya later, Jazz." I waved, smiling broadly. Anything to tick off my ex-boyfriend. Was I being shallow? Hell yes!

"So, Bella, what have you been up to since I saw you last?" I groaned. This was the dreaded small talk that I had been so grateful that Jasper had not started.

"Not much. After you left I just went into a depression and was attacked by Laurent but Jacob saved me so I was turned into a vampire. Your usual stuff." I shrugged and looked everywhere but his eyes because I knew that he would be glaring at me.

"I know that." He growled out. Jeesh, I guess he didn't want to uncover the past. "Anything else?" He seemed dyeing to get away. His family probably put him up to this, talking to me.

"Oh, I toured Europe and started a coven." Edward's eyes, that had been wandering, flashed back to mine.

"A coven?" He seemed so surprised it almost hurt.

"Yes, a coven." I sniffed indignantly. "I have a mate and everything." Edwards jaw fell open before he quickly closed it.

"Oh, well, good for you. I guess you've done a lot since our break up."

"Our break up." I mused to myself. I wouldn't call that a break up.

"So you have something to say?" He asked coldly.

"Yes, my heart can't take this cover up. You left me." If I thought he was cold before, he was ice now.

"I do believe I have somewhere to be." He turned and started walking away at human pace.

"Congratulations." I call just loud enough for him to hear. He just kept walking. I sank into my chair and sighed. _Way to go, you blew ever having a relationship with him ever again! Even as just friends!_

"Are you ready to go?" Asked a silky voice from behind me. I turned and threw my arms around Christopher. I wasn't lying when I said I had a mate.

"Ya, this was a bad idea."

"I thought you were really brave for coming here." We started to walk away, arm in arm when Alice bounced up. She started to try to hug me but stopped when she saw Christopher's look.

"Hi, Bella!" She seemed out of breath even though that was impossible. "Did you like the wedding? I planned it all!" I took in my surroundings for the first time. Every thing was perfect. _This is what my wedding would have been like. _My heart constricted at the thought.

"Let's go." Christopher lightly tugged on my arm.

"Oh! Wait! Edward, get over here!" Alice spun at vampire speed to where _They _were. Edward reluctantly sighed and started over at human pace, Elizabeth in tow. There was something weird about the girl, she- I felt my eyes dilate when her scent hit me. She was human! What was this! Was this some kind of sick joke? Did Edward really marry another human?!

I started backing up, the bloodlust hitting me hard. I hadn't expected any humans at the wedding, let alone the bride! Christopher's grip on my arm tightened in warning.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, glaring at me because of the livid look on my face. He probably thought I just hated his new wife. None of them probably knew that I wanted to tear her to shreds and drain her of life.

My body involuntarily coiled on its own accord, like Victoria's did when we met playing baseball. I more than likely looked like Victoria to Elizabeth. I blinked as the last of my gold contacts dissolved, leaving my blood red eyes. Edward was immediately on guard and Alice stepped back, appalled. Suddenly all of the Cullen's were in a half circle around me, slightly crouching.

"Leave Elizabeth alone." Edward growled out, ready to take me down. All I was focused on was the human and her precious blood. Damn, she smelled good.

"You always go for the nice smelling, don't you?" I joked in a hoarse voice, not taking my eyes off of my prey.

"It seems there are some things we didn't know about you, Bella." Carlisle said in a cold voice. My gaze flickered between all of them. Esme seemed heart-broken but was on guard none the less. The only one not upset was Jasper. I had had a feeling that he already knew.

And then, in a blink of a human eye, my coven of 17 was there, finishing the circle on my side. The Cullen's straightened up a bit, not willing to take on all 19 of us.

"Cullen's, this is my coven. "Jessie, Micah, Rae, Faira, Tom, Jamie, Regan, Josh, Nina, Alex, Sarah, Iris, Tina, Arthur, Peter, Eliza, and Sydney." At each of their names they nodded, seeming very menacing. "And this is my mate, Christopher."

"It was nice to meet you all." Carlisle said, his tone contradicting his words. "But I think it's time for you to be going." My coven made no movement, they waited for my command.

"Head out." I growled, my eyes never leaving Edward's. It was clear that he was disgusted with me, well I was disgusted with him. In a flash the 17 were gone, only Christopher remained. I took a step back into darkness with my mate. His power is to control light. To a human eye we would have disappeared. "Hasta luego.*" I said before taking off, Christopher on my tail.

I pulled up beside my coven on the outskirts of Washington. "What now, Princess?" Asked Iris, scanning the darkness in which I had wrapped around me using Christopher's power. I grabbed Regan's power with my mind's hand and connected all of our minds. That was my power.

_Stay close and don't ask questions. _I said in my mind, knowing they'd here.

_Yes, Princess of Black. _Their minds all echoed at once, referring to my name given to me by Aro. I wrapped the darkness around all of my coven and we moved as one, like a storm cloud.

_It's time to take back my thrown in Italy. _There were evil laughs throughout the group, we had planned this. I would soon become Queen of Black, and the world would soon be mine. _Dedicated to Edward, _I thought only to myself. _I hope you're happy._

*Hasta luego: See you later.

**A/N For all you Blue October fan's you'll recognize the lyrics in part of it. As for the rest of you, SHAME! Anyways, Review and tell me if I should continue it or leave it as a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Because of the GREAT replies I got, I'm going to continue! So thanks a million to everyone that reviewed! I love you all!**

**Chapter 2**

___"Isabella, you have passed your tests." Aro's voice echoed as he stepped around the piles of dismembered vampire body parts waiting to be burned. I stood in the middle of it all, gasping for unneeded air. I had just defeated 28 vampires at once. A feeling of superiority flowed through me and I straightened up, out of my half-crouch. "You have earned the title of Princess of Black, daughter of the Volturi_

_I bowed my head and accepted the tiara of black diamonds Aro placed on my head. "Thank you." I murmured. Even my voice felt different, more confident and self-assured. _

"_Go get cleaned up, you have a ball to host." Aro smiled warmly at me._

"_Excuse me?" My eyes met his. "A ball?"_

"_You think we wouldn't celebrate? Why, Princess, I'm shocked!" Aro opened his eyes wide in feigned surprise. I smiled and flashed o my room, only to find it empty. "You're a daughter of the Volturi now; you live on the top floor." I spun around and hugged my second father. Then I flashed to my new room. It was decked out in black. Black everything! I laid on my black-silk bed and sighed. Then I got up and changed out of my blood-splattered clothes and into a slim, back-less, black dress. I ran a brush through my darker-than-before-I-was-changed brown hair, and put on the necklace and earrings that had been laying out. They matched my tiara. I gave myself one last look over in the mirror. The black really set off my crimson eyes._

"_Princess of Black." I whispered to myself while strapping on my heels. "I like it."_

"Princess of Black." Christopher shook me slightly.

"How many times have I told you to call my Bella?" I said, shaking the memory of becoming the Princess of Black out of my head. "I don't call you Prince of the Sea, do I?" I challenged. Christopher wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"No, no you don't."

I looked out into the distance; all of Italy was sprawled before me, waiting for my command. "I was thinking." I began quietly. Christopher stilled, ready to listen. "Of when I first became a Princess. It was great and then," My voice turned hard and full of hatred. "They treated my like dirt! I was their secret weapon, and that's all that they thought of me as. Not a person, not a vampire. I was being used the whole time."

"And so you started a resistance." My mate joined in. "You recruited all of us, all who felt used or mistreated. You promised us a future, and a kingdom to fit our abilities. And now, Queen of Black, your kingdom is ready for the taking." I smiled evilly to myself. "The rest our down and nervous. They think the Volturi is too strong." A growl ripped through me. "Go show them our power." Christopher whispered in my ear.

I spun and stalked down the hill to where we were camped at. The 17 were milling around and looking doleful. Hell no! My army would not look like that when charging in! "What's wrong with you?!" I shrieked. Immediately everyone froze and turned to me, ready to listen. "You guys are acting like you're normal vampires!" I marched down the hill the rest of the way and into the middle of the camp. "You act like I didn't hand pick you to over throw those _things _who had no real respect for you. They treated you like an object! They did to me too. I am in the same boat as you! So listen to me." My voice dropped to barely a whisper. "We are going to storm in at dawn and take back what is ours. You are no longer daughters and sons of the Volturi, but daughters and sons of The Blackness!"

A loud cheer erupted as all the vampires got excited. Hell, I was excited too! We were going to take back what should have ours been all along. "So, as a way to be pre-pared, I want everyone to say their name and power, because I know some of you haven't been with us for a while and I don't want you getting confused. I'll start. My name is Isabella, and my power is to use other vampire's powers."

"My name is Christopher and my power is to control light." My mate came up from behind.

"My name is Tina, and my power is to become invisible." A small girl with silky brown hair said.

"My name is Micah, and my power is to twist reality."

"My name is Tom and my power is to freeze time."

"My name is Sarah and my power is to control ice."

"My name is Sydney and my power is to control plants."

"My name is Regan and my power is to read and connect people's minds."

"My name is Jamie and my power is to control fire."

"My name is Jessie and my power is persuasion."

"My name is Nina and my power is to create sonic booms."

"My name is Alex and my power is to control people's minds."

"My name is Rae and my power is to control metal."

"My mane is Eliza and my power is telekinesis."

"My name is Faira and my power is to bend time."

"My name is Peter and my power is to block other people's powers."

"My name is Iris and my power is to talk to animals."

"My name is Josh and my power is to sense other people's powers."

"And my name is Arthur and my power is to control other people's feelings." The sharing-circle ended with the newest to the group. He was small, for a vampire, with dark brown hair and what used to be blue eyes, but now they're red.

"Now, let's all get some mental rest before tomorrow, because we must all be ready at dawn." I pointed at the horizon for empathize. Everyone nodded their head and went back to their business, only this time with confident looks on their faces.

"You are great at that." Christopher scanned the crown with a keen eye. I smiled dreamily to myself. He was perfection. He had black hair and was big and strong and fun but serious and he was like my best friend and my mate. Christopher felt my gaze and turned to smile back. For a few moment I forgot every bad thing that happened to me. I forgot Edward and his family leaving, I forgot Laurent attacking me, I forgot the pain on Jacob's face when I ran away, I forgot the hurt I felt when I was treated like an object with the Volturi, and lastly I forgot seeing the happy couple at their wedding. Then a loud crash brought it all back.

"What was that!?" I screamed in my most angry voice, spinning to see everyone. It wasn't hard to find out. Two vampires were attacking each other, and badly. I nodded to my mate, who just happened to be the strongest, and he flashed to them and pulled them apart. "What have we here?" I asked coldly, walking up to them at a human pace. They were breathing hard, even though they didn't need to, and glaring at each other. I recognized them as Jessie and Nina, the youngest of them all. I tilted my head to get a better look. "You two can't be over a year old." They bowed their heads in shame. "Now tell me, why were two vampires on _the same side _fighting each other?"

""He did it!" Cried Nina, pointing at Jessie. "He tried to persuade me into eating dirt!"

"Did not! I wasn't even using my powers! You just were so annoyed with the world that you decided to take it out on me by using your sonic boom!" Jessie shot back, trying to struggle out of Christopher's strong hold.

"Enough!" I took a deep breath and pointed into two different directions. They got the message and went their separate ways. "Let's get this straight." I said loudly. "There will be not fighting unless it's against the Volturi! We are here for the same reason, to support the same cause. Let's at least act like a team!" With that I stalked away, Christopher on my heels. "Can you believe that! Dirt! They were fighting about dirt! Like a bunch of 3-year olds!" I ranted to myself all the way up the hill and stopped.

"Think about something else." My mate said in a smooth voice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Something else, something else. Then Christopher began humming a very familiar tune.

"Do you recognize that?" He asked when I began to hum along.

"Of course!" I opened my eyes. "That's the song we danced to at my ball." Christopher seemed so happy that I remembered. He hugged my close then kissed my sweetly. Afterwards we stood together, wrapped around each other. "What's going to happen tomorrow?" I asked softly.

"You're going to get your thrown back, my queen, and you kingdom will be yours again." He answered just as softly back, but with a tone of voice that said he truly believed in what he was saying. I sighed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here's chapter 3! Woohoo! Review and make me happy! And if you've never been to my profile, you might want to go because I have a cool picture on it. Of me in Denali! No lie! So go check it out.**

**Chapter 3**

I opened my eyes. It was almost sunrise. Almost. There was barely a light ray over the horizon. Low murmurs could be heard from camp, but that was about it. Somewhere in the distance a car could be heard, its tires squealing as it took a corner a little to fast. I had about an hour before the attack began. _A lot can happen in_ _an hour_,I tried to reassure myself. I was feeling nervous. We, as in me and my group, were about to take on the Volturi. A force almost 5 times our size. _Stop it! You're scaring yourself even more! _I needed to think of something else, and fast.

My mind flashed to the invitation that Alice had sent me. The invitation to Edward and Elizabeth's wedding. I hissed lowly, anger coursing through me. I thought back to the letter that had come along with it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you might not be to thrilled with us, especially Edward. In fact you might not even read this, I wouldn't know. I haven't been watching your future any more. Edward thinks it's time for all of us to get over you and I think that that would be a breech in your privacy. We all miss you, even Edward, though he won't admit it. Emmett and Jasper have been taking it the hardest. Emm misses his little sister and Jasper blames himself for the whole thing. I miss you too, a lot. Anyway, I just wanted to give you a little heads-up in case you did decide to come to the wedding. I think you deserve to know how Edward met Elizabeth._

_We had recently moved back to Forks. There had been so many good memories there and Esme loved the scenery and our old house. It had been long enough that no one recognized us. We didn't have a problem with the were-wolves because new kids were in charge, new kids that didn't have anything against us. Moving on, we enrolled in Forks high school, it brought back so many memories that at first it was almost unbearable. Then, a new girl moved into town. Her name was Elizabeth, and she reminds me so much of you. I think that's why Edward chose her. He started hanging out with her, then he brought her home, and the next thing you know they're engaged. It all happened so quickly, 4 months to be exact. She liked the idea of marrying young, and of course so did Edward. Honestly, I don't like her very much. She seems quiet and sweet but once when it was just the two of us she yelled at me to go away because she wanted to be alone. I'm not sure why I told you that, maybe it was to make you feel better. I don't know. But that's how they met._

_If you come to the wedding I'm sure you'll be surprised. And I'm sure we will be too. Word is that you're part of the Volturi. I don't know if that's true, but I'm dying to find out. Once again we all really miss you, even Edward. Esme feels like she's lost a daughter. And don't think I'm trying to guilt trip you. We all just want to see you again._

_Love,_

_Alice_

I shook my head. At first I thought that it was sad that I had memorized the whole letter, then I remembered that I had the memory of a vampire.

"Bella?" Christopher called from below.

"Up here." I said looking down. Christopher's head shot up and he looked into the tree that I was sitting in. He smiled when we locked eyes. I jumped nimbly down to his side.

"What's up?" We began to walk towards camp.

"Well, I just received some information about the Volturi." I stopped, this was serious stuff, and not what I had expected at all.

"Go on."

"It seems they've called in re-enforcements." Christopher stopped and stared at me hard. "_Everyone_ they know." I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"The Cullen's." I managed to growl out, my anger making it hard to see straight. Snowballs chance in Hell I was going to go easy on them. My mind flashed to the letter. They didn't miss me, that much was clear at the wedding. That whole letter was lie after freakin lie. _Story of my immortal life._

"It's dawn!" Cried out a voice from the camp. All 17 vampires let out a cry of excitement, then flashed to me and Christopher, bright eyed.

"What now?" Asked Rae, ready to kill.

"What do you think?" I answered back, just as eager. "We attack!" Another cry was emitted from the crowd, only louder and more wild. "Do y'all remember your position?"

"Yes!" All vampires answered as one. The younger ones seemed twitchy, they were so pumped up!

"Positions!" I called out. They immediately flashed towards the open field we were next to, the vampires with the more physical powers in front and the vampires with the more mental powers in the back. Christopher took his position in the very front of the line of attack. At first I had opposed, but then I thought back to how Edward liked to control me, and I let my mate do whatever he thought best.

I took my position in the back, I was taking down Aro and I needed to last long enough to get to him. Gathering my mental strength, I grabbed every power I could and added it to my stash. Then I connected all of our minds. "Christopher, darkness." I said over the excitement of the crowd. He nodded at me then everything went dark. Shouts could be heard from the humans, then all electronic lights flashed on. And then they too went out. Christopher controls all light.

"Go." I whispered out. All 19 of us took off at the same time. We sped through the town, too fast for humans to see. Occasionally someone would stop and destroy something like a statue. Within a second we had reached the central plaza. It was all decked out in red, for a local celebration, but it was deserted. Probably because of the black out. We stopped as a group in the center of it. I glanced at the fountain with an amused expression. Time to make this a little more dramatic. I jumped from my place in the back to up onto the top of the fountain, landing in a crouch. Then, we waited. We weren't going to attack them in their own home. They would have to come to us. The sun began to rise higher, but it gave off no light or warmth. Everything was still.

"Welcome back, Princess of Black." Aro's cold voice echoed throughout the deserted square. His army slowly advanced from the deepest parts of the buildings, in what normally would have been the shadows. The Cullen's were standing next to him and his brothers in power.

"Soon to be queen." I hissed out, tensing even more. Every one of the Cullen's faces were covered in shock. Apparently the Volturi didn't tell them who the enemy was. "Who's babysitting Elizabeth?" I sneered.

Edward growled, crouching.

"What have we here?" Aro's voice seemed delighted despite the situation.

"We have one army about to go up against another, that's it." Christopher snarled, ready to attack.

"Ah, I see. I was hoping to avoid conflict but it seems.."

_Attack! _I yelled in my mind, interrupting Aro's well prepared speech. My force dashed forward before he could even finish his sentence. It was on.

I sped through the field, dodging fighting vampires and the occasional vampire arm or head. There was a scream behind me as one of my own fell. I turned to see who it was and came face to face with an extremely pissed Edward Cullen.

"Bella." He growled out. I snarled back. "I don't want to do this but.." I launched myself at him before he could finish. I hated preachers. We rolled around on the ground, snarling and hissing. I clawed at his face while he tried to through me. In the background I heard Christopher take on Rosalie.

"Bella!" He yelled, sending me flying into the air. I landed in a crouch before leaping forward again. Then everything went white. It was Jane's brother, blocking out vision.

"Peter!" I cried out, spinning around. There was a flash of blue as Peter sent out a shield. Then I could see. My army had retreated a little and were all included. I counted the number of vampires around me. We had lost 3. Then I counted the Volturi. They had lost many. "Were winning!" I shouted to cheer them up. The smiled. Then the white mist disappeared. _Hold back for a minuet. _I said in my mind. It was time to play strategically. _Left and right division, flank 'em. Center, distraction please. _There was some quiet laughter as half of them disappeared and the other held charged boldly forward.

I watched with amusement as my plan worked perfectly, The Volturi went after the diversion and then the left and right divisions took them out. There was a silence that followed afterward, the Aro raised his hand in surrender. The Volturi had fallen.

**A/N Uh oh! Another cliffy! Review and I'll re-post ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok, here's the next chappie! Hope you like it! I might be updating a lot! Tomorrow if I stay home sick but who knows? Moving right ahead, review and go look at my profile! I have a website where I write my own stories! Ones that come directly from my imagination! SO they're bound to be interesting! So go there, NOW! And this is like the longest author's note ever! I'm going to shut up now…**

**Chapter 4**

I sat in my thrown, starring at the ceiling. Yester day had been tough, I had gone through who was lost in the battle and who was coming back. Luckily, no one was burn except Aro and his brothers. I had enjoyed that greatly. But there was one shocker. Sydney had turned on us. One second she was fighting side by side with us, the next she was attacking Sarah. I couldn't believe it. And Regan said he had read her mind and she hadn't been put up to it. She thought we were going to lose and if she changed sides she would be regarded as a hero in the Volturi. Too bad the Volturi didn't exist anymore. She went in the fire with her leaders.

I sighed, remembering the confrontation of the Cullen's. After the battle and the storm of the castle, they all came up to me. Carlisle had wanted to pay respects to the new leader of the Volturi. I had laughed in his face.

_"The Volturi is dead." I said in a bored voice, watching the rest of the Cullen's out of the corner of my eye. They looked furious. Good. "We are called the Blackness, and I think it's a suiting title._

_"Of course it is." Carlisle mumbled bowing his head. "Let me correct myself. We, as in my family and me, would like to pay our respects to the Blackness and their leader. Can we meet him?"_

_I froze. Can we meet him? What the hell? "Of course, but first, who do you think I am?" I kept my tone polite as I fumed inside._

_"Well," Carlisle glanced around at his family, unsure. "I guess we think of you as the correspondent, the one who gets things done." They all seemed pleased with his answer._

_"Oh, well in that case, you're all idiots!" I roared, jumping up. "Did you think I was lying when I introduced my coven as mine? Do you honestly expect there to be someone else in charge when I was the one at the front of the attack?" The Cullen's looked stunned, every single one of them had thought there was someone else behind it all. Nope, just me bitch._

They had left soon after that, but not before Edward had a talk to me about insulting his wife. Who I then called every word that mean whore on this god forsaken planet. Ya, I was pissed. And now I was going through the long process of making all the old Volturi vampires swear allegiance to the Blackness. Not one had protested so far, but then again Jessie and Alex were helping out just a little.

Because we didn't burn anybody but Aro, his brothers, and Sydney, the process was extremely long. I hadn't realized how many people were actually in the Volturi.

"Well, that wasn't exactly fun." Said Christopher as I leaned against him, mentally tired. It had been hours and we were only halfway through the new orientation. I had to explain to everyone how I wanted my empire to be run. One word pretty much summed it up: fair. After that all the new comers split into group with one of my coven as there leader to discuss and evaluate everything further. It was a big change for them, but it was also a needed one.

"Hell ya. I can't believe it all. We had been planning this thing for years and now it's all coming to life. It feels surreal." I commented as me and my mate strolled though the streets of Rome. The city was still bustling even though it was pretty late at night. No one seemed to notice us, they were too wrapped up in their own worlds, where it was said that the old lineage of the Volturi had finally died out and Bella Princess had bought their old castle. That was me and that was the story I had put out there. I went with Bella Princess because Bella Black made me think that I was married to Jacob, and I obviously was not.

I inhaled the smell of coffee. Me and Christopher had stopped to get some, even though we weren't going to drink it. During my depression stage I had lived on coffee and caffeine to keep me feeling so the smell was comforting to me now. It was cold night out for humans, so we were dressed as the part, in coats and boots. Everything felt nice. Like I was a normal person in a normal relationship with a normal boy, not that when I got home I wasn't going to bed but going to start running a vampire empire. But for now I was just Bella and my mate was just Christopher, and we were just two people in a busy city in the big bad world.

"Life is good." Christopher commented, using his vampire vision to look through the glare of the city light at the stars. I followed his gaze.

"You know what? I think it is." I smiled in spite of myself.

**A/N Ok I know it's short but I'm thinking of ending it there, so review and tell me your opinion. Thanks!**


End file.
